


Puppy !

by chimster_lace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluffy Jackson, Hybrid Jackson Wang, Implied Mpreg, Jackson is a hybrid, Jackson thinks reader can get preggy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rut, Rutting, Top Jackson Wang, expect not really, how is that one not a tag, how is this a tag, hybrid sex, i think thats it tbh, just gonna throw yall in there p much, like at the begining, now we're done, oh right, uhhh, very briefly tho, what else uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimster_lace/pseuds/chimster_lace
Summary: Explicit chapter that wattpad wont let me post on it :///





	Puppy !

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're here because of Wattpad, you probably know what this is, If you didn't come from wattpad tho than just take it as a PWP tbh. Not really sure what else to put other than read the tags and enjoy?? yeah, enjoy~

When you felt Jackson rub himself on you, you're body stiffened and your breath hitched. You could hear the concerned voice of your friend from the other side of the phone but was currently being drowned out from the sound of blooding rushing to your ears. 

Quickly, you ended the call and turned yourself around, making sure to put your hands up against Jackson's body to make some space. "J-Jackson," you stuttered out, stepping back as the hybrid stepped forward, inching closer to you.

You could feel his hot breath on your neck as he caged you between his chest and the wall behind you. You swore you heard some low growling from his throat as he dug himself onto your neck to find your sweet scent. It wasn't until later you let out a shaky breath when you felt his tongue lick you and started to suckle on the spot.

"Ja-ckson-!" You gave a breathy moan.

You heard the hybrid whine into your shoulder and gripped your thighs, powerfully hoisting you up for you to wrap your legs around his waist, and so you did. It didn't even take you a full second to comprehend that he held a hard on, the said thing rutting up against you. But before he continued, Jackson let out a whimper, his body now stiffly rutting against you, as if he was trying to contain himself.

Your __ colored eyes peered down at him, he know looking up to you with clouded but itching eyes. His lips were pulled back as he rubbed the side of his face onto your shoulder, as if he was asking for your permission.

You let out a silent chuckle, even in rut he's still aware of the difference between you two.

"It's okay," you whispered, cupping the side of his face to peck him.

The hybrid immediately gripped you harder, this time by your ass, and carried you to the shared bed.

Jackson started to fiercely kiss you, too far drowned into the excitement that he ignored your whimpers while he tried to gain access of the inside of your mouth. You let him in, the hybrid plunging his tongue into the your hot cavern.

He drank up all your little whimpers and moan. Mind too buried into instincts that it gave him mental tunnel vision and the only thing in his mind was to breed. (You wondered if he actually knew that you couldn't get pregnant.)

Jackson worked on your shirt, lifting the article of clothing up to your neck to display your chest. He licked his lips, eyeing your soft stomach before lowering himself to it and nuzzling it. He kept repeating "pups" and "breed" over and over again as if it was a spell to actually grant what he wanted. 

"Jackson," You chuckled," You know I can't get pregnant."

The hybrid simply ignored you, mind too guttered to even understand simple explanation. He started kissing you down to up till he finally got to a nipple and suckled on the thing, pinching the other one to heighten your sense of pleasure.

You gripped the sheets beneath, hips digging to the mattress while your chest arched up. Long and sweet moans left your mouth while pleasure raked over your body until you were trembling. "Jack- _oh god- Jackson _," You breathed out, one of your hands latching on the back of his head.__

__The male hummed, removed himself and gave a tiny kitten lick to the puffy bud before moving to the other one._ _

__You let out a scream of pleasure whenever the nibbled on and around the thing. Whimpers choked inside your throat as you removed your hand and clawed at the sheets, bitting your lip to prevent yourself from releasing a bigger moan._ _

__Jackson stopped and then lifted himself up over you, eyes roaming your chest to admire all the hickeys and bites he did on you like you were a piece of a beautiful painting.  
"Jackson," You whimpered, hand moving to his groin and palming it," _Please. _"___ _

____It seem to set a trigger off in him after you said that. The ears perched atop his head lulled back as a low moan echoed in his throat. Jackson quickly and deeply kissed you, moaning against your lips.  
The man quickly worked to pull of his shirt and yours as well. He let out a growl whenever the article of clothing wouldn’t work with it, getting fussy and almost tearing it in two. He finally got it over your head and his, flinging them to who knows where in the room. Next he started to unbuckle your belt, quickly pulling both them and your underwear off then throwing them with the other clothing. _ _ _ _

____Jackson eyed you, eyes blown wide with lips puffy and red from all the kissing you both did. His eyes trailed every curve, every inch, of your body in adoration with his hands as they smoothly trailed across your skin, making you shiver._ _ _ _

______His head dipped down between your thighs and you rutted your hips up, exhaling a moan as a wave of pleasure clashed through your body all over again.  
His mouth worked wonders on you, making you so breathless that you could only wither in his hold. "J-Jackson! Oh g- _god! _," You whined, bucking your hips farther into his mouth.  
The hybrid released your shaft, licking his lips from the slight bitterness it had. He gave you a few kitten licks, you made a note to yourself to smack him after his rut was over for being a tease. But for now you just felt frustration. __

______Frustration that he teased you and toyed with your sensitivity. Frustration of him being the only one with more clothing. Frustration of him _not getting on with what he started dammit _. (How much does a guy have to beg just to get dicked down?? A thought you had)___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jackson, please just, _hurry. _"  You lifted your leg in between his thighs, rutting his hard on with your thigh.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The hybrid growled, looking beneath himself to see your body play with his. He lifted himself up and hooked your legs over his shoulders, exposing you in your full glory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jackson struggled to get his pants off, giving up  halfway on his underwear and just had them hooked behind his mid-thighs. Then he took his cock out, red and weeping from the tip with pre-cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A surge of awareness of the situation come over you, Jackson probably thought you could self-lubricant just like other hybrids (you searched it up, you gotta have some knowledge if you're going to own a hybrid right?). "Jackson, wait," You panted, putting a hand up against his hips, holding him in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Hyuunng _," He drawled, rutting himself softly against you.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I know, I know," you chuckled," I just don't work the ways other do, baby."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The male whined once more, eager to just get it over with and bit his lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You held a chuckle, he seemed just like an eager puppy like he always is. You reached over to your bed drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. (What? You were a young man with needs, what's so wrong about giving yourself pleasure?)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The popping of the bottle cap increased the flush in your cheeks. "J-Just, hold on, okay?" You stuttered. You may have given yourself self pleasure on blessed days but now Jackson, the hybrid puppy you love, was looking at you extensively. You let out a shudder whenever the cool and thick liquid ran down your fingers. Letting out a shaky exhale, you entered a finger into yourself until it reached your knuckle. A moan ripped from your throat whenever you skimmed over your prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson's tail thumped on the bed, ears perked and eyes covered with eagerness. The attention made you want to turn away and hid yourself into the pillows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You entered with the second finger, not really feeling a stretch but somewhat of a sting. You crawled out a moan whenever you thrusted them up and rubbed against your prostate, holding back the urge to just rub against it more for the oh so sweet pleasure. Next was the third finger, and that is when you felt the stretch. Your lips puffy and red, a few smeared drops of blood on it, as you contained yourself a whine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Next thing you know, there were gentle lick on them. You opened your eyes, soon realizing Jackson had licked your lips, almost as if he thought it would hurt you if he kissed them.  
"Hurt," he mumbled, licking your lips again. His tongue dipped into your mouth, sensually and slowly running over the roof of it. A breathy moan made its ways past your lips, urging you to kiss him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson dipped down to the nape of your neck after he removed his tongue, kissing his way down your body until he came across your weeping cock. He licked his lips, the hot breaths he exhaled making it jump slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You could only let out a strangled noise whenever the suckled only on the tip, maybe running his tongue up and down the base of it. Your fingers worked yourself faster until you felt the small warmth you knew swell in your stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"J-Jackso- f-fuck!," your left hand grabbed onto his hair. "G-Good b-boy- oh fuck," You praised, bucking your hips up whenever his throaty moan made vibrations up and down your body. (Did Jackson have a praise kink? Might as well test out the theory.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ja- Jackson! I-I'm ready, mmm, hurry." The hybrids head let go of your cock before getting himself ready. A groan came from him whenever your hands wrapped around his dick to lather it with lube._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Your body shivered whenever you felt the blunt tip of his cock tease your entrance. "Come o-on!" You drew your head back," I w-want you t-to fill m- Oh fuck!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pleasure wrecked your body hard whenever he pushed himself in, the hybrid bitting his lip. He was halfway inside of you and his arms started shaking from trying to hold himself back from just slamming himself inside your hot and tight heat. A part of him was aware that he could hurt you, however, and held himself back no matter how hard it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It wasn't until you gave him a nod he continued to go, tail thumping behind him and ears pinned back as he finally bottomed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You panted against his chest whenever he laid close to your body, gripping the back of your knees and pulling them up. You wrapped your arms around him, skin against skin as the heat between the both of you enveloped your bodies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jackson, hng, m-move." Your thighs trembled before you felt a powerful force thrust into you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At this point you didn't even care if your neighbors could hear you. The wanton moans that left your body didn't reach your ears because the only thing you could feel was how _full _you felt with Jackson inside you.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh god you feel so _good! _O-oh fuck! Jack- Oh god!" The praises you preached into Jackson's ears caused him to groan and tilt the angle of his hips, searching for that one place he knew you liked.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His arm snaked around in between your bodies and wrapped around your weeping cock, the poor thing being smothered and given an intense friction. Nails dug into Jackson's back while your hips bucked at the new friction. Everything felt too much but yet too little for you. The powerful speed he gave you just made you breathless and made you wither and keen against the sheets, all sense of mind lost in the lust and pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________An all too familiar heat pooled hotter in the bottom of your stomach. Muscles tensed and your moans and whines become a high pitch as you gripped onto the sheets beneath you and arched your body up with a intense moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A strong wave of pleasure traveled from the base of your spine before traveling through your veins. For a second you saw white flash before your eyes as you came, your cum staining Jackson's hand and both of yours and his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Body now over sensitive, the stimulation was too much. Jackson had dipped into your chest and sucked once more on your nipples, groaning and moaning into you as he thrusted. It wasn't until a few moments later you felt a stretch inside you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hyun-ng- I, ngh, k-knot," he panted, mouth moving to your neck and digging his teeth into it, giving you a soft sting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You didn't exactly know what he meant or what he did but you had a small sense of it. "It's o-okay," You whimpered, the sting inside you getting stronger and bigger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jackson rolled his hips into your heat one last time before he hovered above you and came inside. The warm substance filled you to a brim and if you lied about feeling full before, you definitely weren't now. The hybrid's ears pined back before letting out a loud keening noise and left you breathless as he locked and spilled himself inside you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Even with the knot inflated inside you, Jackson grinded down into your prostate. You sobbed, the overstimulation too much on your heated body. He kept going at it, thrusting as much as he could until he spilled every single drop he had inside of you. The hybrid let out small noises of content as he rubbed and admired the small bulge he had made in your lower tummy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jackson rested his forehead on yours while you both tried to find each other's breath. He peeked his eyes at you, no longer blow as wide as before but still large. The hybrid licked your cheek and then moved to your mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Despite being sticky with both sweat and cum, Jackson was still that pup you always knew that just loved giving you attention. You hissed slightly whenever he moved to lay down next to you, groaning lowly as he wrapped his arms around you. "Good puppy," You mumbled, wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The hybrid keened at the praise, releasing a happy noise as his tail wagged to show his fondness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hyyuung," He drawled, peppering you with kisses and licks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Alright, Alright," You chuckled, patting him lightly. "Let's take a nap yeah? We can clean ourself up whenever we aren't locked to each other and when we actually have the energy to get up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jackson's steady heart and the warmth that was shared between you both made drowsy, it didn't take long for you to be pulled to slumber. The last thing you felt and heard was Jackson kissing and licking your neck as he mumbled "pups" and "mate" over and over again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> *eye emoji*


End file.
